Gunball Machine
created with Pimp My Gun. |attributes = * * * ** ** ** ** |type= |grade= |released=16.8.0 |efficiency/_damage= 35 (max) |fire_rate= 99 |capacity= 150/0 |mobility= 90 |accuracy= |range= |upgrades= Gunball Machine Up1 Gunball Machine Up2 |theme=Candy themed |cost= 250 (Initially) 30 (Each upgrade) |level_required=Level 2 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.8.0 update. It is part of the Candy Warriors Event Set. It can be upgraded to the Gunball Machine Up1. Appearance It appears as a large light blue minigun with a light blue grip with a red trigger. It also features wiring leading to the main body. On the side of the minigun, it has an ammo source of different coloured gumballs inside a gumball machine. In the middle of the minigun, it has a grey/black front grip. The front has 6 rotating red barrels, which shoots out gumballs from the gumball machine. Strategy It has deals moderate damage but has a very high fire rate and ammo capacity making it have a decently high DPS for a minigun. However, it has below average mobility. Tips * Spray and pray for the best results. This weapon have extremely high capacity and fire rate which is suitable for spraying and praying. * Despite of its high capacity, you do not get any ammo in reserve when you spawn. * The random effects the weapon has can help deal additional damage onto an enemy. * Like most miniguns, it's more suitable for those who prefer firepower over mobility. * It is very effective at suppressing enemies behind cover. * This weapon is great at eliminating moving targets because of the high fire rate. * While reloading, switch to another weapon until your area is safe for reloading as its reload is extremely slow and can often get you killed. * Aim on the head for maximum DPS. Pairing it with either Burning Tiara/Storm Trooper Cape significantly boosts its DPS. * Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage weapons can counter users at close range. * Flank around the user with a melee weapon and quickly attack them. * Strafe while jumping to minimize the chances of being hit. * Try wasting the ammo of the user, leaving them vulnerable from an attack when they are reloading. * Use gadgets to suppress the user when under fire. * Keep your distance when engaging in open combat. Attributes *'Minigun' *'Automatic' *'Random Effect': Has a 25% chance to deal the following status effects: *'Burning:' 3 /2 sec for 4 seconds. *'Poison:' 3 /2 sec for 4 seconds. *'Bleeding:' 3 /2 sec for 4 seconds. *'Slows Down Target:' Slows down the target to -15% of their movement speed for 5 seconds. Upgrades *Gunball Machine Up1 *Gunball Machine Up2 Supported Maps *Siege *Candy Land Theme *Candy-themed Weapon Setups This weapon is useful as a heavy, fast firing weapon. Use it with a Sniper or Heavy weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Minigun Category:Automatic Category:Random Effect Category:Themed Category:Event Set